Shadow Walker: Out Of The Fire
by ShadowWalkerZA
Summary: (Please note: Fiction only based on Birds of Prey, please read chasing shadows first) Cris Stone starts a new life as a teacher while helping out Oracle and Huntress, but that life is in danger when a price is put on her alterego's head. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. The Meeting

Chapter 1 - The meeting  
  
Night falls over New Gotham. The moonlight floods the city's main streets and backyard. Its reach also covers the industrial section, where smoke rises into the midnight air.  
  
At one abandoned factory a car slowly pulls up and stops. A bald man with a long fur coat, camouflage pants and black military boots, climbs out the car. He looks around him cautiously while smoking a cigarette. Taking one last drag, he flicks the cigarette away and walks into the factory through an open door.  
  
The bald man walks up to another man waiting for him. The stranger is silhouetted by the moonlight streaming through the broken windows above them.  
  
The bald man spits saliva to his left and then looks at the stranger. "You called Mr. Bad?" he says staring at the stranger.  
  
Mr. Bad lifts his head a little higher, "You know well my fiery friend that the Dark Prince is dead. Slain by one known as the 'Shadow Walker'. I want you to find this Shadow Walker and bring him or her to me," he replies.  
  
The bald man smirks and nods slowly.  
  
"I also have another job that requires your special skills, you need only to execute it tomorrow evening," Mr. Bad adds. He hands the bald man a piece of paper with an address on it.  
  
"You got it Mr. Bad," the bald man says looking at the paper. He then turns around and walks away.  
  
The stranger looks up through the windows. His eyes sparkle in the moonlight. An evil grin forms on his lips.  
  
***  
  
The night slowly fades away as the first morning rays peep over the horizon. In the park, a few men and women are jogging here and there. Among them is Cris. She jogs along a path next to the pond. She's jogging at an easy pace and doesn't seem the least bit tired.  
  
Her mind is not on her jogging. The events of the last month run through her mind over and over. The threat her brother, Darren, had created had ended that one Saturday night. Her love for her brother had blinded her before; she had been the one responsible for his escape and rampage through various cities. Had she not have been foolish at keeping him alive he would have been executed long ago, and the threat would not have risen.  
  
When he tried to claim Barbara, the rage inside her surfaced and she choose to fight the ultimate battle that could have killed her, to stop him. She could still remember the voices when she was in his shadow, the victims screaming to be set free and then his cold metallic laugh that seemed over- powering. She did stop him and she had managed to survive.  
  
While these thoughts run through her mind she doesn't notice as someone runs up alongside her, matching her pace. It is the stranger who spoke to the bald man in the factory last night. It's only until he speaks that she notices him.  
  
"You know, I always get a craving for caffeine after a good jog," he says. She turns to face him. He smiles and says, "Care to join me afterwards for a coffee?"  
  
Cris smiles looking down the path, "You normally pick-up women in a park early in the morning?" she asks. "You making it sound like a bad pick-up line at a bar," he replied playfully. Cris laughs. "So what do you say?" he asks again. Cris thinks about it. She had enough time before class, but it still made her doubtful. "My treat," he says.  
  
Oh what the hell, go for it Cris. She thinks to herself. "Okay," she replies. He smiles, "I'm Matthew by the way, Matthew Harper."  
  
***  
  
They walk into the nearest coffee shop and as the approach the counter Cris notices people staring at them. The woman behind the counter looks up, startled she drops the pencil in her hand. Managing a smile she quickly retrieves the pencil and straightens herself. "Ca. Can I help you Mr. Harper," she manages to say. Cris looks at her inquisitively and then at Matthew. He grins as he looks at Cris, "What would you like?" A smile tugs at the side of Cris' mouth, "umm. plain coffee, milk, no sugar," she replies. The woman nods writing it down. Matthew faces the waitress again, "I'll have the cappuccino," he says then motions Cris to a seat.  
  
As they sit down Matthew chuckles and says, "They're always like this when I walk in." "Why," Cris asks inclining her head slightly to one side. "I own this place," he replies.  
  
***  
  
Cris and Matthew walk past the buildings sipping coffee. Matthew explains to her what he does for a living. Not only does he own a couple of businesses he is also the marketing manager for one of the top firms in New Gotham. "So what do you do?" he asks after taking another sip of his coffee. "I'm a teacher at New Gotham high," she replies. "How long have you been teaching?" he asked. "Oh, not too long, I started last week." "What do you teach?" "History." "Ouch." Cris laughs, "Why?" "I never was very good at history in high school," Matthew replied. Cris smiles. They reach an apartment building Cris says is where her apartment is. She stops and looks at him, "Well I have to get ready for class, thanks for the coffee," she says. Matthew smiles, "You know, I still haven't tried one of my restaurants out, would you like to accompany me tonight?" Cris smiles and before she realizes it, she nods. "Good, I'll be here about. seven?" he asks. "Seven it is," Cris replies.  
  
***  
  
The school buzzes as student arrive at the high school. Near the teachers parking Barbara had just got out of her car when she hears the roar of an engine approach the parking lot. Turning she watches as a Midnight blue Dodge Viper approaches her. Once parked Cris climbs out and greets Barbara. Barbara nods and then says, "I still can't believe you still drive sports cars." Cris laughs, "It's the need for speed that courses through my veins, it is the reason why I choose sports cars," she replies arming her car and then walks along side Barbara. "Oh by the way, Helena, Dinah and I are taking a night off and going to no man's land for a couple of drinks and I need a partner for pool, want to join us?" Barbara asks. "Umm. sorry, can't," Cris replies grinning. "You're giving up a free drink?" Barbara asks frowning. "Nope, I just have another engagement," Cris replies opening a door and lets Barbara through. "Ah, I see, do I know him?" Barbara asks. Cris laughs, "I don't think so." "Try me." "Okay, his name is Matthew Harper." Barbara stops suddenly. She stares at Cris hoping she was joking. Cris frowns, "What?" "You have a date with Matthew Harper?" Barbara asks carefully. "It's not a date, we just trying one of his restaurants," Cris replied as she resumed walking. "Okay, however you say it, you're still going out with one of the richest men in New Gotham," Barbara replied. Cris grins again.  
  
***  
  
Cris takes one last look at her hair. She adjusts it a little and then walks out the bathroom. As she takes one last look at the time the buzzer rings. She presses the button near her door. "I'm on my way," she says. She grabs her handbag and the walks out the door.  
  
As she walks out the door, she gasps with surprise. A sleek limo was parking at the entrance and Matthew stood to the side of the open door holding a red rose. Cris had only just met him but her heart jumped with a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. Smiling she walks up to him. Standing to attention he bows as he offers the rose to her. "Thank you," she says as she accepts the rose. He smiles and motions her to the door held open by the driver. Accepting his outstretched hand she climbs into the car, followed later by Matthew. "May I say, you look radiant tonight," He says turning towards her. Cris smiles shyly hiding her smile with the rose.  
  
***  
  
After the supper Matthew had the driver return Cris to her apartment. Matthew escorted her up to her door. Once she had unlocked her door, she turned around and looked at him. Her legs felt uneasy as he smiled, swallowing hard she said, "Thank you, it was. a perfect evening." He moved in closer to her, their bodies almost touch each other. His head moves closer to hers. Cris knew what was going to happen next and instead of resisting she moved closer to him, closing her eyes. Their lips meet and they hold the kiss for a while. After they pull away she opens her eyes again taking a deep breath in. He smelled so good. He smiles again and says, "I'll phone you tomorrow," and kisses her forehead. Cris smiles as she walks into her apartment, before she closes the door she watches him walk away. Once he is gone Cris closes the door and sighs. She hadn't fallen for anyone in a long time, but it felt good.  
  
***  
  
She couldn't sleep, the nights events stayed fresh in her mind. Changing in to warm clothes, she decides to take a walk. She headed out towards the park. The cool air felt good against her face. She still smelled is cologne; she kept seeing his smile and hearing his laughter. It had been a long time since she had a relationship. Long before her brother become a threat, she had once loved a man, but lost him to another woman she didn't know. She didn't cry though, she understood why he left her for the other woman; she made him happier than Cris ever could. After that she had a few dates and short-term relationships, but that broke once she started perusing Darren.  
  
She exits the park and walks along a sidewalk past some apartment blocks. In the distance she hears women screaming and some shouting. She begins a fast sprint and approaches the commotion. Looking up she sees a sea of black smoke exit an apartment building, with flames licking the midnight air through open windows. The building seems old, having survived the destruction of the city that was once Gotham. Cris sees two men appear at the entrance and stumble down the stairs. She rushes over to them and helps them to a safe distance. She sees neighbors from the other buildings rush out with bottles and mugs of water helping those that were coughing. She then hears a woman screaming, "My Danny, he still in there, oh please someone, my Danny's still in there." Without a second to lose Cris grabs a bottle from one of the neighbors and pours the water over her jacket and hair. She calls over to the woman, "What floor?" "Second, oh please my Danny boy," the woman replies hysterically.  
  
Cris sprints to the entrance ignoring the protests from the two men she helped out. Once inside she coughed involuntary as a rush of smoke enveloped her. Peering through the smoke she sees flames climbing the walls a curtains of the foyer. Looking around she notices stairs to her right and runs up it.  
  
Once on the second floor she rushes to all the doors shouting, "Danny!" Suddenly she hears a whimper in one of the apartments. She rushes over to a door with pictures of cartoon characters and tries to open it. Crying out she pulls her hand away. The handle was hot from the heat of the fire. Standing back she kicks the door open and enters the room.  
  
"Danny?" she shouts looking around. A cough answers back and Cris looks down. A little boy sat huddled under a table. She rushes over to him. "C'mon Danny, give me your hand," she says stretching her hand out. His little hand grasps hers. She pulls him towards her, she takes her jacket off and covers him with it and picks him up. She looks over at the window; it's covered with childproof bars. She swears inwardly and rushes out the room and the apartment. Once inside the passageway Cris sees that the fire had spread and the passageway was almost covered with flames. Then she hears a sound that makes her heart go cold. The ceiling above her was giving way. She closed her eyes trying to wish them away somewhere safe, but she was too weak from the smoke she had inhaled. Looking up everything seemed to happen in slow motion. She watched as the ceiling slowly gave way and fell towards her. A whisper escapes form her lips, "No!" 


	2. Phoenix

Chapter 2 - Phoenix  
  
The firemen had just arrived and started moving into the building. Suddenly they run out shouting, "The gas is gonna blow!" They turn around and watch, waiting for the explosion. Just before the building explodes Cris appears at a window. Jumping through it she is still in mid-air when the building explodes. The force of the explosion carries her further away, luckily for her, into a dustbin causing a not-so-soft-but-safe landing.  
  
As soon as Cris lands on the ground she quickly checks the boy to see if he's all right. Standing up she walks towards the mother, who's now crying from joy. Suddenly something catches her eye, something in a dark area nearby. A bald man leans against a building lighting a cigarette. He watches as Cris walks away from the burning building. What startles Cris is that he's lighting his cigarette with a flame coming out of his finger.  
  
She hands the crying boy over to his mother. She looks over at the bald man again but he's gone. She walks over to where he stood and finds nothing. It's only then does she notice a searing pain in her hand. Looking down she sees her hand is badly burned. She walks around a corner and then disappears. The bald man watches from behind a dustbin a few feet away. He doesn't seem too happy.  
  
***  
  
Matthew waits in the old factory. The night with Cris plays over in his mind. It was the first time he had ever displayed interest in another woman since his wife, Rebecca, had died, but Cris looked so much like Becca that when he first saw her, he thought he saw a ghost.  
  
His heart still wore that wound. A wound that would only heal once he had finished off the man that had caused Becca to lose her life. He had been there for everybody before, he had saved others thousands of times, but he didn't save her.  
  
"Batman will pay," Matthew says to himself softly, "Even if I have to wait an eternity." With the caped crusader gone from New Gotham, Matthew had to figure out ways to bring him back. Restoring chaos was one of his ideas. Now another had become subject to his hate, Shadow Walker. Matthew didn't know much the man known as the Dark Prince, but he grew fond of him, almost like a son he could never have. Then someone known as Shadow Walker stepped in and took his life, another wound opened in Matthew's soul.  
  
Someone behind him clears his or her throat. He turns around slowly. It's the bald man. "And?" The bald man looks down at his feet, "Uh, the building's down, but this Shadow Walker saved a boy, and uh, yeah nobody was really in the building except for." "How do you know this person was Shadow Walker?" Matthew asks. The Bald man swallows, "She uh, disappeared like you said she would." "Did you see her face?" "No." Silence falls between the two of them. Matthew takes a deep breath in, "You have failed this time. I want Shadow Walker dead or alive, a considerable price will be paid. If you fail once more, I'll see to it that you'll never see the light of this world. Do you understand?" he asks. There's a violent spark of electricity between his fingertips. The bald man nods as he backs away. "Go, leave me," Matthew says, disgust rising in him. The bald turns and walks away.  
  
***  
  
As not to startle the others, Cris chose to use the elevator. Her hand hurt a lot and she was starting to feel the shock of the burn in her body. Strange how she didn't feel it till she had gotten out the building, perhaps one of the effects of the adrenaline that coursed through her blood.  
  
What had happened in the building still seemed like a dream. She had crouched, waiting for the mass to fall upon her, but then she heard a voice in her head saying, "Cris stand up, and run away, Run my child, Jump away." It was her mother's voice. A voice she had yearned to hear for a long time. So she got up and ran, jumped through the window and sighed with relief as she felt the cool night air against her face before the blast. She wasn't cut in her face from the glass, but she did feel a little sore from the landing.  
  
As the elevator doors open Cris looks up and sees Barbara at the computer station. She frowns as she concentrates. "I wouldn't frown that much if I were you, you might get wrinkles earlier than usual!" Cris says walking out of the elevator. "Cris! What happened you look like hell," Barbara says surprised, looking up. Cris smiles. "Thought you guys were having a night off?" Cris asks. "Yeah, but then we got an alert that was pretty serious so we left early," Barbara replied, pushing herself away from the computer. "Wouldn't perhaps be because of a fire would it?" Cris asked again. "We got the alert but we were a little late," Barbara replied frowning, "Why? Were you there?" Cris holds her hand up and says, "There was a little boy trapped inside, he's safe, but I think the fire wasn't an accident." Concern washes over Barbara's face as she moves over to Cris; "Are you alright?" she takes Cris hand and looks at the burn. "Yeah, I guess," Cris replies. Barbara excuses herself and then reappears with a first-aid box. As Barbara tends to Cris' hand, Cris tells her about the fire and the mysterious bald man. "I'll search the database for any fire meta's once I'm done here," Barbara replied as she started bandaging her hand. Just then elevator door opens and Helena steps out. "Looks like somebody's also seen some action tonight," Helena remarked as she approached them, "What did you do, punch your date?" she asks grinning. Cris smiles, "Says the one who thrills at kicking guys asses," she replies giving Helena a little glare, "As a matter of fact I burnt it, trying to open a door." Helena looks at Cris confused. "Cris was at the fire, she burnt it when she went in looking for a little boy," Barbara says, as she finishes dressing Cris' hand. "Ah!" Helena says. Cris looks around and then asks, "Where's Dinah?" "Upstairs studying for your History test," Barbara replied over her shoulder. She moved on to the computers and started searching for the meta Cris had described. Cris grins, "You think I should check how she's doing?" "Only if you can dodge the teddy bears she's gonna fling at you," Helena says chuckling. "Maybe I shouldn't," Cris replied.  
  
After a few seconds there's a beep and the computer stops searching. Barbara types a few commands and then the info is displayed. "Okay, it doesn't mention any powers here, but here's a man that matches the descriptions more or less. Carter Jones, charged 5 times for arson, but was bailed before he could serve a sentence," Barbara reads the info out loud. "Does it say who bailed him?" Cris asks. "No, it doesn't have much info on that, there are also a few addresses," Barbara replies. "What about the officer who handled his case?" Helena asked in turn. Barbara grins and looks up, "A detective Jesse Reese." Helena smiles, "Well, I know where to go next, maybe he can tell me where's the best place to find him," she says walking to the elevator.  
  
Once Helena is gone, Cris takes a look at the time, "Well I gotta get back home, else Dinah would have studied for nothing," she takes a look at her hand, "Thanks for the help, if Huntress doesn't find anything tonight I'll try tomorrow night during my patrol," she says and walks to the elevator. As she waits for the elevator to come up, Barbara asks, "How did the date go?" Cris grins, "You'll most probably see it in the newspaper tomorrow, we couldn't get one foot in the restaurant and the paparazzi where shooting like hell."  
  
***  
  
A man in a black sweater and cargo pants runs in-between dustbins. He looks behind him and sees Jesse is still behind him. He stumbles a little, but corrects himself and carries on running. As he passes a doorway, a foot is stuck out and trips the man, he flies into some dustbins and falls to the ground. Helena steps out of the doorway grinning. Jesse comes up and grabs the guy, cuffing him. He looks up at Helena. Before he says anything she looks at him innocently, "What? I didn't hit him did I?" "Thanks," Jesse replies and pushes the guy forward. "You're welcome," Helena says as she follows him. "Can I help you?" he asks. "Nah, just thought I'd see how New Gotham's best detective is doing," Helena replies playfully. Jesse turns around to face her and gives her one of those; 'Yeah right!' looks. "Carter Jones, know him?" Helena asks. "The arsonist? Yeah, why?" Jesse asks. He grabs the guys head and shoves him into the car. "Just wanna find out where I can get a good deal on a Zippo," Helena replies. Jesse gives her the look again, "I'm not buying it." "Just need to ask him a few questions," Helena replied, she enjoyed playing games, "I need to know where's the best place to find him." "Dunno, I suggest you try the last known address, I'm sure Oracle can tell you that one," he replies leaning against the side of the car. Suddenly his cell phone rings, he grabs it and says, "Hold on," looking up he says, "Huntress." but Helena's gone. "Just be careful," he says looking up into the night sky.  
  
***  
  
The apartment is pitch black when Huntress arrives. Using her night vision Huntress looks around the apartment. "You know, for a bad guy he's pretty neat, I wish my place was this neat," Huntress says running a finger along a shelf. She looks at her finger and sees no dust marks. ::He's not a bad guy yet:: says Barbara through the comm. "Oh sure, a guy who lights his cigarette with his finger has absolutely no connection to a building on fire, especially some-one who was charged for arson 5 times," Huntress says as she walks through the bedroom. ::The fire could still have been an accident:: Barbara replies. "Right," Huntress picks up a note that lay near a telephone. On it was the address of the building that had burned down, "and my name's Charlie Brown." She puts the note in her pocket. "Nobody seems to be home, maybe Cris can pick something up tomorrow night," Huntress says heading back towards the window. She hears movement in the alleyway. "Hang on," she says and jumps down.  
  
"Well, well, well, we finally meet Shadow Walker," says someone behind her. She whirls around and sees Dragon walk towards her. "I don't know where you get your info from pal, but I'm not Shadow Walker," Huntress says as her eyes change. Dragon sneers, "Then who da hell are you bitch?!" "I'm gonna make you wish you didn't call me bitch," Huntress replies, "What do you want with her anyway?" she starts to circle Dragon. "Bitch has a price on her head," he replies flicking the cigarette away, "You know, I fell like having fun tonight, waddya say?" he asks thrusting his mid section back and forth. "Oh, you're gonna regret that!" Huntress says and ten leaps into the air, pushing her right leg forward. Her foot connects with his jaw, and he stumbles backwards. "Fuck!" he says. Then he smiles. Suddenly he spits a fireball out towards her, it barley misses her, just singing the corner of her jacket. "You just messed with the jacket," Huntress says and then lunges towards him swinging her left fist. He catches her arm and she feels as the jacket is burnt through and starts burning her arm. She thrusts her right knee up and hits him in the stomach. He lets go and leaps backwards. He opens his mouth. A huge fireball explodes towards her she leaps to a ledge nearby. Looking back, she sees Dragon had disappeared. "Uh, Barbara," she says heading towards the rooftops, "I think we need to have a chat with Cris tomorrow." 


	3. The Mask

Chapter 3 - The Mask  
  
Cris skipped the morning jog, and decided to sleep a little more. Her mind was plagued with nightmares about the previous night. Walls of fire she couldn't pass through surrounded her. The heat was suffocating. The flames grew closer and closer. The sweat poured down her forehead as she tried desperately to find a way out. Then her clothes light up feeling that horrible feeling as the fabric is grafted to her skin. The pain is unbearable as she screams. Cris wakes up screaming, almost falling off the bed. Out of breath she climbs out of bed and shuffles along to the bathroom.  
  
Opening the cold-water tap, she splashes her face and then looks up at the mirror and stares at herself for while. Cris had never been afraid of fire before, she always fooled around with fire when she was young. Even singed a couple of her friend's eyebrows. While she tried, she could never catch Barbara, somehow Barbara was always one step ahead of her.  
  
She walks out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, reaches for the coffee jar and a mug. She switches the kettle on and measures two teaspoons of coffee out and into the mug. She walks back into the bedroom and picks out the clothes for the day.  
  
Sitting on the balcony, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, thankful for such a beautiful day and thankful to be alive.  
  
***  
  
Cris sighs as she accepts the last student's test papers. "Miss Stone?" the student stops and turns around in the doorway. "Yeah?" Cris replies looking at the girl. "Are you really going out with Matthew Harper?" the student asks. Cris chuckles, "Why do you ask?" The student hands Cris a newspaper, on page 3 is a picture of Cris and Matthew seated at the restaurant. Cris laughs, "Is that way everybody has been staring at me?" she asks the student. The student grins and walks out. Cris looks at the newspaper again and smiles.  
  
"Good picture, isn't it?" says a voice at the doorway. Cris looks up. Matthew stood there, leaning against the doorway, smiling. He's wearing a white, knitted polo neck jersey and cream-colored cargo pants. "What you doing for lunch?" he asks.  
  
***  
  
Cris and Matthew walk through the schoolyard eating sandwiches. "What happened to your hand," he says when he notices the bandage. "I ah, I spilled hot water on it this morning when I was making coffee," Cris replied. Somehow she didn't want him to know the real reason. "Should have been jogging this morning, then you and I would have had coffee at the café," he said and took a bite of his sandwich. She just smiled. She felt comfortable around him. She saw and air of kindness around him. His eyes always sparkled when he smiled.  
  
She almost laughed when she noticed two girls blush as they walked by. Dinah had told Cris that a lot of the girls had a crush on him. Cris found it even funnier when the girls looked at her with envy.  
  
Back in Cris' classroom Matthew asks Cris what she's doing after school. "I've actually pretty busy in the afternoon and tonight. I'm training with a friend of mine this afternoon, and I have to mark tests tonight, sorry," she replies. "No problem, you just owe me coffee tomorrow morning," Matthew says grinning. "Okay," Cris replies. The bell rings, Matthew kisses her and then excuses himself. Dinah appears just after he leaves. "You know, the whole school is talking about you and him," she says as she walks up to Cris' desk, "Everybody wants to take up History now." "Good," Cris replies, "Ready for the test?" "Oh yeah!" Dinah replies laughing and takes her seat.  
  
***  
  
That afternoon at the gym in the clocktower, Barbara guides Dinah and Cris through training. Both are fighting with sticks. Cris takes a swing at Dinah, who manages to duck. Dinah in turn thrusts the stick towards Cris' stomach. Cris counters by swatting the stick away with one of her sticks and at the same time bring her another down towards Dinah's shoulder. Dinah spins around and elbows Cris in the back, sending Cris to the floor. "Good! That was good. You know Cris, you're a little rusty!" Barbara says smiling. Cris chuckles, accepting Dinah's outstretched hand and stands up, "I think she's just getting me back for the test," Cris replied playfully glaring at Dinah. Dinah stood grinning with the two sticks in her one hand and the other on her hip. Barbara hands a towel over to the both of them. Just the Helena walks in. "Hey, sorry I'm late!" She said as she strapped her wrists in wrist guards. "No problem, I've been getting a beating from Dinah anyways," Cris replied. "She did?" Helena asked sheepishly. Barbara nodded. "Cool, so you're in form another beating?" Helena asked looking at Cris. Cris laughs, "Bring it on!" Wasting no time, Helena leaps in the air aiming a kick at Cris' right arm. Cris ducks a little and grabs her leg throwing it up. As Helena falls backwards she reaches out with both arms and flips backwards. "Almost didn't see that!" Cris says bending slightly watching Helena. Helena grins. Cris lunges towards her throwing her punch. Helena grabs her left fist and pushes backwards. Still holding onto Cris' fist, she brings her left knee up and aims for Cris' stomach. Cris counters by lifting her knee up and blocks Helena's knee. Cris pushes her back and twirls around swinging her arms. Helena ducks and punches Cris on her side. Cris stumbles backwards. Helena doesn't give her time to recover and hits Cris in the chest with her palm. Cris is sent flying into the punching bags. Cris laughs while helping herself up. "You're really good!" Cris exclaims as she walks over to them. Helena smiles. "Okay, lets have a break!" Barbara says and moves out of the gym. Helena chucks a water bottle at Cris. Cris catches it, "Thanks," she says and drinks some.  
  
They all head for the kitchen. Dinah leans against the table while Cris and Helena take a seat. "Uh, Cris, we need to talk to you," Barbara says after a while. "What's up?" Cris asks. "I went over to Carter Jones or rather Dragon's apartment and I found this," Helena hands Cris a piece of paper. It's the same piece of paper with the address of the building that burned down. "Okay, so he started the fire, we hand this over to the cops and that's it!" Cris says handing the paper back to Helena. "There's something else, he was waiting for someone," Barbara said placing her water bottle on the table. "Who?" Dinah asks. Helena and Barbara look at Cris. Cris first notices Barbara then Helena looking at her, "Me?" Barbara nods, "Apparently someone has put a price on your head. We don't know who, he didn't say, but according to Helena he seemed very eager to find you," Barbara replied. "He first thought I was you, so I'm guessing they don't know yet what you look like," Helena added. "This is not good," Cris said looking down at the water bottle. "I agree, perhaps you should stay low till we find out who's behind this." Barbara says running her hand through her hand. "No, something tells me, who ever this guy is, is the guy Darren worked for. I can't lay low," Cris replied interrupting Barbara. "Listen Cris, if they see you they'll recognize you from the newspaper and that put Matthew in danger too," Barbara tried to reason with Cris, but she had a feeling she'd lose. "Then." Cris' eyes shot towards Barbara, "then I'll wear a mask." As soon as Cris said that, images of Barbara dressed as Batgirl flashed through Barbara's mind. She tried to say something, but knew it wouldn't help. Instead they heard Alfred's voice from below, "Just what I expected." He climbed the stairs and approached them he had a parcel in his hand. "I had this prepared some time ago, when you'd visit, but I've never had the chance to give it to you," he handed the parcel over to Cris. She opened it. In it was a latex mask that covered the whole face except the eyes. Where the mouth went was a cloth, which allowed the bearer to breath and talk normally. "It was my perception that Shadow Walker should remain shadowed," Alfred said smiling. "Thank-you, Alfred," Cris replied. "My pleasure Miss Stone," He replied. Barbara smiled, but only half of it was genuine, she knew what it felt like to live behind a mask sometimes. Selina knew too, sometimes it wasn't easy, sometimes she felt like throwing the mask down and never wear it again, but then it would call to you, Bruce felt it too. She shook her head when she heard Dinah and Helena laughing. "You look like a burglar," Dinah said. "Maybe I should wear a hat with it," Cris said laughing. "You know what will look good with that, a western hat, dark brown. I know the perfect place to get one," Helena replied. "Okay, let's go quickly," Cris said as she took the mask off. Dinah, Helena and Cris stared at each other then rushed downstairs towards Cris' car keys. Helena's there first and snatches it. Cris laughs, "Just be careful with the clutch!" They run into the elevator.  
  
Barbara and Alfred watch from the kitchen smiling. "Perhaps it'll be different for her," Barbara thought to herself.  
  
***  
  
Cris and Helena wait outside Dragon's apartment. Cris is wearing her new mask with a dark brown leather hat, made western style. She also wore a long brown leather coat, with a sleeveless black polo neck shirt, brown leather pants and black boots with long heels. Helena sported her usual kicking-ass clothes.  
  
Cris fiddled a little with her mask then sighed, "How'd you get out of pulling a shift at the bar?" she asked. Helena grinned, "I told the boss that the new guy needed to handle at least one night alone at the bar and seen as though tonight is one of the most quietist nights, he might as well have tonight! And also that I'd tell his wife that I saw him flirting with two girls the other night," Helena replied. Cris shook her head as she smiled, "Probably see a lot when you're working as a barkeep," Cris commented. "Oh yeah!" Helena agreed. ::Huntress, Walker, there's an old factory on fire near the jetties, I guessing our friend is there:: said Barbara over the comm. set. "We're on our way!" Huntress replied. She turns to Cris, "I'm taking the rooftops, it'll be quicker." Cris dangles her car keys, "Last one there pays for the drinks!" Huntress leaps in the air as Cris dashes to her car. Cris would have used the shadows near-by, but she needed her strength to face this Dragon guy off, besides she studied the road maps of New Gotham, she knew the easiest way to get to the jetties, if she doesn't get held up she could get there before Huntress." ::Cris, don't drive too reckless,:: Barbara said sternly. Cris rolled her eyes as she climbed in the car, "When have I ever driven reckless?" ::Don't ask,:: Barbara replied. Grinning, Cris starts the Viper, the engine roars as she revs it a few times before putting it in 1st gear. As she pulls off the wheels spin a little leaving scorch marks and smoke behind.  
  
As Cris drove, she heard Huntress talk to Barbara over the comm. "There's nothing in that section of the jetties, why would he set it alight?" she jumped of the edge of one building and landed on another. "He's probably signaling us, or rather Shadow Walker," Barbara replied watching the tracking system track both Huntress and Shadow Walker. "And here I thought you guys had a fan club," Cris added throwing her handbrake up to turn a sharp corner. "Ha, don't get too comfortable, once you start foiling bad-guys plans they'll be added to your already established fan club," Huntress replied running across another rooftop and then leaps of the edge. "I got a question, what do I do when they want my autograph?" Cris asks smiling as she slams the viper into 5th gear. "You give 'em a boot print in their ass," Helena replied again. Barbara couldn't help smiling. She checked their position and then said, "Looks like the both of you will be there the same time," she said as she typed a few commands on the computer, "The fire truck has been a little delayed, that gives you guys enough time to find Dragon and get him out there, I'll alert Reese once you have him." "Damn!" Cris replied, "and I was looking forward to an ice-cold beer." "Tell me about it, I was starting to dream about that vodka," Helena moaned.  
  
The viper screeches to a halt, Cris jumps out and runs towards Huntress who had just landed. "Still beat you," she says as Cris runs up to her. Cris stares intently into the fire. "There!" she says pointing to the side of the burning building. Huntress turns around and watches as someone stands watching them.  
  
Dragon stood watching the both of them while smoking another cigarette. He recognized the one from last night but the other he couldn't see because of the mask. "That better be her, otherwise I'm in fer one hell of a shock!" he said to him self. He flicks the cigarette away and then walks into a factory next to the burning one.  
  
Huntress and Shadow Walker run up to where he stood. Walker bends down and picks up the cigarette. "It's him!" she said and then looks at the building he walked into. Helena and Cris head inside. 


	4. Arena

Chapter 4 - Arena  
  
[[Author's Note: I like adding possible soundtracks to my stories, so imagine the following scene with Linkin Park's "Points of Authority" reanimation remix, playing in the background]]  
  
Huntress and Walker walked on opposite ends of the factory. The factory was filled with boxes and pipes. The pipes, ranging from really small ones to the big ones that a full grown adult could fit into, were either stacked on the floors or hung from the roof with chains.  
  
"Oracle, can you read any heat signatures here other than Shadow Walker's and mine?" Huntress asks softly. ::The heat from the burning building overshadows the whole of the perimeter, I can't get any readings for several buildings:: Barbara replied through the comm.. "Damn," Huntress swore softly.  
  
Walker stepped over a few poles that lay strewn over the floor. She heard a sudden whoosh and ducked as a pole sailed over her head. While bending down she picked up a pipe. Dragon walked out from his hiding place. He grinned as her circled around Walker. "Shadow Walker, what an honor!" He says swings the pole at her. She blocks it with her pipe. He pulls the pole back, "You're a hard one to get hold of," he says and then lifts the pole up and brings it down to her. She lifts her pipe horizontally blocking his pole and then swings it hitting him in the face, cutting him in the cheek. Kneeling on one knee, he touches his cheek and looks at his bloodied fingers. He then looks up and glares at her. He swings his pole at her feet and she jumps to avoid it. As soon as she lands he jumps up holding both ends of the pipe and rushes towards her. She blocks the pole but he manages to push her into the wall. Pinned against the wall, Walker tried to push him away but he just stood there, pressing against her. "Finally, face to face," he spat out. "Oh man this guy's breath stinks!" Walker thought as she gritted her teeth. He grinned, "Why don't ya take off that mask huh?" he said as he pushes the pole closer. Their noses almost touched. "Why, aren't my eyes enough?" Walker asks. He smiled and then licked the side of her face. Walker suddenly kneed him in the groin. He screamed out as he fell to the floor. Walker smiled as she stood over him, "No offense, but you're not my kind." Suddenly Dragon swings his legs around tripping Walker. Walker hits the floor with a grunt as the wind is knocked out of her. Dragon jumps up and kicks her in the stomach. She slides backwards into a rack of pipes, tipping it, and then all the pipes fall down upon her.  
  
Dragon grinned as he walked to the pipes that rolled over the ground, but before he could bend down, something behind him hits him square in the back. He topples over groaning. Rolling to his side he looked up and saw Huntress walking over to him. "I don't like it when people beat my friends up," she said stopping in front of him, "So why don't you just be a good boy and give yourself up, or I'm gonna have to hurt you." Dragon smiles as he slowly hoists himself up. "You again, what? Can't you get enough of me?" he says wiping some spittle away from his mouth. Huntress cocked her head to one side and then leaped into the air, but before she could kick him in the chin, he ducked and moved sideways. "Or did you re-consider my offer?" He asked. "Okay, you know what? You're sick!" Huntress replies and then lunges at him punching him in the face. He steps backwards. Blood starts dripping out of his nose, over his mouth. Touching his lip and the seeing the blood, he looked up at Huntress and sneered, "You're gonna regret that bitch!" He thrust his hand forward, shooting out a small fireball towards her. She stepped back and watched as it sped past her nearly singing her, and dissipated in mid air. Just then Walker jumped out from a pile of poles and punched him on his side. He stumbled backwards into a wall. Next to him hung a chain, connected to a winch used to winch crates and boxes up into the platforms above them. He grabbed the chain and threw it around Walker's neck and pulled it tight, and then he pulled the winch leaver down. The chain tightened around her neck and then started lifting her up in the air, choking her. "Damn I got to get to that lever," Huntress thought as she watched Walker struggling in the air. Walker kicked her legs as she tried pulling the chain away from her neck. As she tried gasping for air she could feel her face slowly turn red as the pressure built up in her head. Huntress slowly approached Dragon, who seemed very pleased with himself. He grinned at her, getting ready to attack. Huntress didn't have much time so she had to get him away as soon as she could and then pull the lever up. He picked a pipe up and swung it at her, Huntress blocked it with her hand and pushed it back at him hitting him in the chest. Then, still holding on to the pipe she used it to vault over Dragon. She reached the lever, but before she could release it, Dragon caught her foot and pulled her down. As she landed on the floor she looked up and saw that Walker wasn't struggling as much. She looked back at dragon and kick hard at his face. She could feel his nose crushing under the blow and he cried out, letting her go. She rushed up to the lever releasing it. Walker felt as her consciousness slowly faded with the lack of oxygen. Just as she was about to pass out she felt herself drop and as she landed she crumpled to the floor. Lying on her back she gulped in air and coughed at the same time. Huntress ran up to her and checked to see if she was all right. She then noticed that Dragon wasn't there anymore. Walker grabbed her coat and said, "Go! I'm alright." Nodding she ran off, after Dragon.  
  
Huntress followed a trail of blood through the back and then outside. As she stepped out she managed to duck as a rush of fire headed towards her. She rolled on the ground and then quickly stood up facing Dragon. His mouth and chin dripped with blood as it poured out of his nose. Spitting the blood out of his mouth he threw a dustbin at her, which she easily kicked out her way. "You're a tough one to get rid of," he said, "But this time you're going in a blaze of glory," he opened his mouth out wide and breathed out a fury of flames. Huntress grabbed the lid of the dustbin and shielded herself from the flames. The handle of the lid suddenly heated up and started burning her hand. Gritting her teeth she held onto it until the flames disappeared. She threw the lid at Dragon and it hit him in the shoulder. He stumbled backwards. She jumped up and ran towards him and then spun around, kicking him on the side of his head. He fell to the floor and didn't move afterwards. Huntress sighed with relief and sat down on the ground. ::Huntress?:: she heard Oracle call out through the commset. "I got him," Huntress replied. ::Okay, the police are already on their way, where's Walker, I can't get hold of her?:: Huntress had forgotten about Walker and jumped up, but before she could reach the back door, Dragon appeared in front of her. "Wah." was all she could say before he open his mouth. Huntress saw the flames well up in his mouth and slowly explode out of his mouth, but before it reached Huntress, a white foam covered both of them and Dragon started screaming. Walker stood behind them with a fire extinguisher. Huntress grinned, "Glad you could join in! Oracle's trying to get hold of you." "I know, my mic's broken," Walker replied. She walked up to Dragon and grabbed him at the arm. He managed to twist himself free and started running to the jetty.  
  
"I gotta89 get away from them," Dragon thought as he ran around a corner. Suddenly somebody appears in front of him. "Mr Bad!" Dragon exclaimed as the fear rose in him. Mathhew tried to contain his anger. He had watched Dragon and Huntress fight outside and another one he suspected was Shadow Walker, appear later. Then he watched this coward, Dragon, run away from them. "What are you doing?" he asked as he walked up to Dragon. "I. I got a plan, I'm just." Dragon swallowed hard and the fell silent. He then fell to his knees, "Please, I almost had them, I will get the just please." his eyes widened as Matthew lifted his hands. Static started building up between his fingers. "No." Dragon whispered as Matthew extended his arm. Walker had just rounded the corner when suddenly the place lit up with electricity; she ducked around the corner trying to avoid being electrocuted. Huntress watched as Dragon shot up into the air with lightning coursing around him. His body twitched and shook as the electricity coursed through him. Then Matthew let go of him and climbed into his boat.  
  
Walker peeped over her arm and saw the burnt body of Dragon lying not too far away. She stood up and looked around the corner and saw someone climb into the boat. The figure started turning around to look back. Walker squinted to see who it was but was distracted by the sound of sirens. She watched as police cars pulled up and then looked back at the boat. It had disappeared.  
  
She ran up to the edge and saw the boat off in the distance. It was already too far away to see the driver. Walker just stared, her mind wondering.  
  
Huntress walked up behind her, "C'mon, let's go, I'll buy that beer for you." Shadow Walker smiled as they walked to Walker's car, "And I think I owe you a vodka."  
  
***  
  
Matthew sat in his chair in the darkness of the room. He held a scotch glass in ine hand and a bottle of whisky in the other. He sips the last of the whiskey out of the glass and places it on the counter next to him. His mood is dark and he stares at the wall in front of him. "Damn that Shadow Walker!" he said softly. She turned out to be tougher than he thought. He had spent a lot on the fool Dragon and he turned out to be a coward, worthless. Matthew needed somebody stronger, somebody who wouldn't waste time. He made a note talk to his contacts again. Maybe, just maybe there would be someone, worthy enough.  
  
***  
  
The following afternoon Cris stood on the balcony, thinking. Something about the previous night bothered her. The other person in the boat, who was he or she. Were they working for the same person as Dragon and for whom was Dragon working for anyway? "Penny for your thoughts?" Barbara said as she approached Cris. Cris smiled as she turned to face Barbara. "I can help thinking this isn't over," Cris replied. Barbara smiled and looked down thought a bit and then looked up at Cris, "It never is."  
  
***  
  
"So tell me, how have you been?" Harleen smiled as she looked up. She looked straight at Matthew. Matthew smiled and the answered her, "I met someone the other day."  
  
The End. 


End file.
